lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fredegar Bolger
Fredegar Bolger, nicknamed "Fatty", was the son of Odovacar Bolger and Rosamunda Took and had a younger sister named Estella. Biography Early life Born in 2980 3A, Fatty and his sister were descendants of Hildibrand Took, one of the many sons of the Old Took. along with Folco Boffin, Sam, Merry and Pippin were one of Frodo Baggins's friends, and helped move his things from Bag End to his new home at Crickhollow. There, he and Merry welcome Frodo, Sam and Pippin when those three arrive from Bucklebury. He also had a younger sister, Estella Bolger, who would eventually marry Meriadoc Brandybuck. Fredegar was a good friend of Frodo Baggins. At the age of ten, Fatty and a group of kids were hiding in the Brockenbores around the hills of Scary before eventually being captured. He was imprisoned in the Lockholes and almost starved to death until he was rescued after the victory of the Battle of Bywater. In 3001 3A, Fatty was a guest at Bilbo's Farewell Party. He was seen where Bilbo Baggins greeted him happily. War of the Ring Before the War of the Ring started, Fatty was one of the Conspirators, the friends of Frodo who knew that he was in an important mission to leave the Shire, and they assisted him without his knowledge. Fatty, along with Folco Boffin and Frodo's close circle, celebrated Frodo's last birthday before his departure from Hobbiton. Fatty and Merry then left for the house that Frodo had bought in Crickhollow, in order to prepare it to be ready and habitable for his arrival. Frodo eventually came to his house, along with Sam and Pippin. It was there when the conspirators revealed themselves to Frodo, and expressed their will to follow him in his mission. Fatty however was a typical hobbit who had never left the Shire and was unwilling to do so, but would play his role; he stayed behind to keep up the pretense that Frodo was there, by wearing his clothes and keep the house occupied, and deal with any "inquisitive folk". Fredegar therefore opted to remain behind as a decoy for the Nazgûl and as a messenger for Gandalf in case he showed up. He was frightened half out of his wits by the arrival of the Nazgûl but escaped unharmed. Fredegar could have gone with Frodo and his companions into the Old Forest, but was terrified of the stories about it. Though Merry tried to persuade him that the Old Forest would be nothing compared to meeting the Ringwraiths, but Fatty was adamant, so the other Hobbits went into the forest with only the knowledge of Merry to aid them. After Frodo and his other friends left, Fatty stayed to make Frodo seem like he hadn't left. However, on September 30, Fredegar was attacked by Nazgûl and ran to the nearest house and raised the Horn-call of Buckland, which forced the Nazgûl to leave. When Sauron was preparing to unleash terror throughout the corners of Middle-earth]], Fredegar remained at Bag End and kept an eye on the Sackville-Baggins that were trying to take things from Bilbo's house. He continued to watch the house until Will Whitfoot, the Mayor of Michel Delving, sent word out to the Shire about the growing evil that was spreading. Fredegar was nervous and feared that it was the end. When he soon learned that Frodo and his friends were in Rivendell and later joined the Fellowship of the Ring to destroy One Ring, Fredegar immediately joined the Shire Company with 800 Hobbits. Despite been frightened on what he was about to face, Fredegar wanted to do this for his friends since he felt down for not going with them to Rivendell. Near the end of the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Fredegar only slew a few orcs that were retreating, but took cover when an army of ghosts flew past him. After the battle was over, Fredegar reunited with his friends Merry and Pippin. Merry was happy that Fredegar came and called him "The Brave Guy". He later marched with his friends and the entire Shire Company towards the Black Gate and end Sauron's reign. He was among those that were shocked when the Mouth of Sauron reveal Frodo's mithril vest. Fredegar thought it was the end, but Aragorn convinced him and the entire army to not lose hope. Fredegar held those words to his heart and immediately charged against the army. He was among those that survived the battle when Frodo successfully destroyed the One Ring and Sauron was finally vanquished for good. Fredegar cheered and was happy to see Frodo and Sam alive when they were brought back to Minas Tirith. Together, he and his friends attended the coronation where Aragorn became the High King of Gondor. Fourth Age At the beginning of the Fourth Age, Fredegar Bolger returned home to the Shire and several Hobbits, including his friends, called him the "Hero of the Shire". He lived happily throughout the Fourth Age and passed away in 100 4A. Category:Bolger family Category:Hobbits Category:Males